


Holding onto Pieces

by moviegeek03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Accidents, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: It had been a long week. TK hadn't spoken to Carlos since their failed farmer's market date...where he had suddenly become the "friend" in front of Carlos's parents. He figured he could avoid the conversation a little longer. It would be fine. Too bad a group of hikers, a cliffside, a frayed rope, and a concussion all had other ideas in mind.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 353





	Holding onto Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mtnofgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/gifts).



> This idea was inspired by the Tarlos promo for tomorrow's episode (2x4). I couldn't get the idea how would TK deal if he was injured on the job and suddenly forced to face Carlos and his parents. Thanks to mtnofgrace...this came about.

He hopped out of the firetruck, trying to focus on the scene in front of him. He adjusted his mask, feeling his face flush in the heat underneath. The others fanned out, already working on sorting out what was needed and how to help. It should have been easy enough. Something they’d done a thousand times. It should be fine. It was just a hiking trip gone wrong. Nothing major. He could do this.

“Did you hear me, son? TK?”

He startled. His dad was standing in front of him, raising an eyebrow at him as he spoke. “Sorry, sir.”

Owen gave him a knowing look. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he lied. “I’m fine. What do you need me to do?”

Owen gave him a worried look. The same worried look he had given him all week. TK knew he wasn’t being subtle. It was obvious something was wrong. He just…he hadn’t felt like talking about it. To anyone. Not even his dad.

It had been…a hell of a week. Ever since he was at the farmer’s market on Sunday with Carlos.

_Ever since he met the Reyes’s…_

“Son?”

“Yeah, Cap?” TK shook himself off, trying to rid himself fo the memories. It had been a bad week. They’d fought. Well, sort of fought.

_“Are we breaking up?”_

Those four words had played out in his head over and over again. The loop was never-ending. He still couldn’t get rid of the image of Carlos, of him asking that question.

“I need you to go get harnessed up for the rescue. Those hikers are stuck a few yards down the side of the cliff. I want you to go down and check the situation out then we’ll go from here. I’m going to have Marjan gear up to help once you make it down to assess the situation. Okay?”

“Yeah. That’s fine. I can do that.”

Owen nodded, clapping TK on the shoulder. “Good man.” He started to leave, then paused, giving TK another once over. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah…just…long week.” He forced a smile on his face. His dad nodded and went off to talk to Tommy. TK sighed. It wasn’t a lie. It had been a very long week. But…he was omitting why. He didn’t need his dad worrying. Didn’t want him knowing about it all yet.

_Knowing that Carlos had been keeping him a secret from his entire family for…some unknown reason._

He took a shaky breath. He stepped around to the side of the truck where Judd was gathering gear for him. He nodded and started taking the harness. He shrugged out of his turnout coat so that he was just in his t-shirt.He stepped into it, his mind around wandering back to Carlos. To their fight. Or…whatever it was.

_“Are we breaking up?”_

_“Are we breaking up?”_

_“Are we breaking up?”_

“Are you with me?” He felt a hand shake his shoulders. “TK? Are you with me, brother?”

“Sorry,” TK said, physically shaking himself this time. He rubbed a hand over his face. “What did you say?”

Judd sighed and gave him a slight glare. “I asked if that rope is okay for you? I know Paul said he thought it was starting to break down last time he used it. I asked if you thought it was okay for us to use or if you wanted me to go grab something from the other engine.”

TK shook his head. He ran his hands along the rope. “It’s fine. Paul just got snagged last week at that car crash site.”

Judd hummed in understand. “Alright. You good then?”

TK nodded vigorously. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Not sure I believe that…”

‘I’m fine, Judd,” he snapped, causing Judd to raise his hands up in mock surrender. “Sorry, just…bad week.”

“I noticed. You’ve been in a mood since the weekend.” Judd handed him a climbing helmet. “Wanna tell me what bug is up your ass?”

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” TK gave him a look, taking the helmet and securing it around his head. “Let’s just go get these kids.”

Judd sighed and nodded. “This is what? The third call out here since March?”

TK groaned. “Think so. Everyone is taking up hiking and stuff with the pandemic.”

“I wish they’d find a safer hobby,” Judd huffed as he secured the lines to the harness and wench. “You ready for this?”

“Of course.” TK tried to fake a confident smile. He hadn’t felt confident all week. Not since Carlos had acted like he was just another friend to his parents. Not since he hadn’t explained why. Not since…

“TK?”

“All good, Judd.” He gave Judd a thumbs up and tugged on the rope. He didn’t see the way it started to fray and tatter as he did so.

“Go down. Check them out and then call up. Marjan should be harness in a minute and can join. Tommy is on standby.”

“Copy,” TK asserted. He pushed off the side of the hill and started to climb down. Normally, this would be his thing. He’d revel in the adrenaline, in the climb. He would have loved it. But tonight…he just couldn’t get there.

_“Are we breaking up?”_

“Ready?” Judd gave him another long look.

He nodded. “I’m good.”

Judd looked skeptical but gave him a nod in return. TK fixed his gloves and started down the side of the hill. It was rocky and steep, definitely not ideal for hiking. But…everyone seemed to be wanting an escape lately.

_“Are we breaking up?”_

Everybody wanted a break.

_“Are we breaking up?”_

TK was in his head, playing that damn loop over and over. The question from Carlos. Their argument after. Leaving. It hadn’t made for an easy week. Nothing about things were easy.

Today was proving to be much the same.

He started to scale down the cliff. It was the quickest way to get to the trail the teenagers were stuck on below. It should have been easy enough.

Except…

_“Are we breaking up?”_

His rope broke.

He didn’t see the fraying. He couldn’t hear the ripping. He didn’t feel the change.

Until it was too late…

The pressure and weight from the wench was suddenly gone. He realized it with just a second’s notice. His body was falling. He flailed out, trying to grab onto anything nearby. His left arm scraped against the rocks of the cliffside. He cried out at the pain that shot across his forearm and spiked through his shoulder. His side slammed against the hillside. His helmet skewed a bit, letting the rocks find purchase against the side of his face as well.

It lasted for a minute. But time didn’t have much meaning. His body soon collided with the trail below. He wasn’t sure where he was in relation to the trail he needed to be on. For…his job. He was supposed to be working.

But…

Everything felt fuzzy and off. His arm throbbed. His head ached. His side…

God he hurt.

“TK?”

His head hurt.

“Strand?”

Everything hurt.

“Can you copy? Strand?”

Things went silent for a moment. Or maybe more than a moment. He wasn’t sure. But next thing he knew, there was something pulling on him.

“TK? Can you hear me?”

He found himself groaning. His body wanted to protest, for him to keep his eyes closed.

_When did my eyes close?_

“TK?”

A hand was on his face, another started rubbing over his sternum. He groaned again, couching as he did so. He blinked his eyes open. The sun had started to set at some point, casting shadows. It was still too bright, but he managed to keep his eyes open. He blinked, his focus not quite settling.

“Ya with me, kid?”

He tried to reach up to wipe at his eyes, but someone stopped him.”

“Hey, no don’t move yet. Just stay still. Let us do all the work for right now.”

“Marj?” He closed his eyes tight and tried opening them again. His eyes settled on Marjan on one side, checking him over. Judd was on the other, his hand still pressed against TK’s chest.

“There we are,” Marjan sighed. “Back with us?” Her hand brushed a particularly bad spot on his arm, causing him to whimper. “I’m sorry, TK.”

“Owe…” he let out a shaky breath.

“Take it easy, brother.” Judd shifted so his hand was flat on his chest, his knuckles no longer pressing painfully into his sternum. He rubbed a soothing touch instead. “You had quite the fall.”

TK hummed in agreement. “What happened?”

“Damn rope snapped. Supposed to be this high grade shit but…”

“Someone here is accident prone,” Marjan tried to joke. He tried to smile and return the joke but grimaced. Marjan wiped away a few tears he hadn’t realized had slipped down his cheeks. “Sorry, you got some bad scratched on your face. Probably a concussion too. Helmet is dented.” She shook her head at that.

“Don’t worry.” Judd patted his chest softly. “That face of yours is still pretty for your boy. Though he’s going to be worried about this.”

TK groaned at the mention of Carlos. “Don’t tell him. Please.”

Judd gave Marjan a look at that, but didn’t comment. “We won’t. We’ve gotta get ya back up top before we do much else. Tommy’s waitn’ on us. Think you get a nice ride in the ‘bus real soon.”

“The hikers?”

“Paul and Mateo are working on it. Cap set up a second wench and called in another EMS unit. It’s all good. Don’t worry about them.”

_“How are things going down there?”_ Owen called out through the radio.

“We’ve got him, Cap. He’s pretty banged up but think we can get him back topside if you send down a basket for us,” Judd replied.

“No…don’t need basket,” TK tried to protest.

“Yeah, you do,” Marjan sternly replied.

“Agreed. You can’t even keep your eyes open. What makes you think you can climb up a hill?”

TK sighed.

_“Basket is coming down now!”_

“Copy that Cap,” Judd replied.

Marjan applied some bandages to his arm to help slow the bleeding. It hurt. Hell, everything just hurt.

Both physically and mentally.

“Still with us, brother?”

TK opened his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he had closed them. “Yeah.” He saw the basket come into his line of vision. Judd grabbed it and pulled it close. “This sucks.”

“Yes, it does.” Marjan squeezed his arm. “But we’re going to be right here. Okay?”

“Yeah,” he replied softly. He felt a shiver run through his body, setting his teeth chattering.

“We’ll be in the back of an ambulance with the heat on real soon,” Judd added.

“Grab the shock blanket there, Judd,” Marjan instructed.

“Not in sh-shock,” TK weakly asserted.

“Sure you aren’t.”

TK couldn’t place which of them replied. He felt himself zoning in and out more and more. Before he knew what was happening, Judd and Marjan were lifting him up and into the basket. He cried out at the movements. Pain shot through his torso, head, and most of the left side of his body.

“Sorry,” Marjan soothed. “I know it hurts.”

“Yeah, think you got some busted ribs.”

TK nodded, trying to breathe through the pain.

“Hey, Cap,” Judd called into the radio. “We’ve got him ready. You good?”

_“Copy.”_

The basket was soon being lifted and pulled up toward the top. Judd was with him, helping to guide it away from the protruding rocks. The same rocks that no doubt sported fresh red stains all over them…

“Still with me?”

  
“Th-think so.”

“That’s my boy.” Judd helped maneuver the basket and got them close to the edge. “Almost there. I can see your dad already.”

“TK!”

He felt his dad’s hands on his shoulders, pulling him up and over the edge fo the hill. “Dad…”

“Hey kiddo. We’ve gotcha. It’s okay.” Owen’s hands settled on the sides of his face, thumbs going under the helmet’s straps to rub at his cut cheeks. “It’s going to be okay. You’re okay.”

TK nodded, wincing a little as pain shot through his head.

“TK? Can you tell me what hurts?”

Tommy had appeared at some point, pulling the basket up and transferring him to a stretcher.

“I think asking him what doesn’t hurt is probably easier,” Judd sighed, stepping over closer to the paramedics. “Marjan thinks concussion, busted ribs, and some bad cuts on his arm. I think his left side hit the rocks. Hard.”

Owen’s hands twitched at TK’s sides at that. “Son, how are you holding up?”

“I’m fine,” TK tried to assure. It fell flat though. Tommy started running her hands along his injured arm, and he couldn’t prove he was as ‘fine’ as he said once she did that.

“I’m right here, son. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

TK just nodded, trying to breathe through the pain.

“I’m sorry, TK. We’ll get you sorted real soon,” Tommy soothed. She secured a blanket around him tighter and started to move him toward the ambulance. “Anyone want to ride with us? Not sure the ER will allow anyone with him, but if one of you want a ride back to the station for a car to get him later…”

Owen glanced around at the scene and back at TK.

“I can do it,” Judd answered. “I can go and let you finish up. Know we’re on call for the next forty-eight. I can get my truck and take him home.”

“His mom is on meetings with China all night. If he has a concussion. I don’t know. I don’t want him by himself and—“

“I’ll take care of it. I can take him to Carlos’s. I’ll deal with it. You just do what you need here.”

TK wanted to protest. To say he couldn’t stay with Carlos, but he could barely track what was happening in the moment. He just let it happen. Tommy moved alongside Nancy, checking off vitals and putting pressure on bloody wounds on the way to the ambulance. Judd helped them get him up and inside. It hurt….

He faintly heard Judd ask Tommy to avoid morphine for him. He tried to thank Judd. He wasn’t too sure if the words came out right. He hoped they did.

“Just take it easy, TK,” Judd once again urged. “We’ve got ya. I’ll call Carlos on the way back to the station. He can meet us at the hospital. And—“

“No…please.”

“What?”

TK could feel Judd’s eyes borrow into him. He was pretty sure Tommy was giving him a similar look. “Don’t call ‘los.”

“Yeah…pretty sure your cop will kick my ass if I don’t let him know.”

“No.” TK tried to sit up, wanted be able to see Judd as he talked. Tommy and Judd both pushed him down at that, keeping him in place.

“Stay down, damn it,” Judd snapped out of concern. “Why don’t you want Carlos?”

“Fighting…please. No.”

Judd sighed heavily. “Okay. Just…stay down and listen to Tommy, would ya?”

“It would be much appreciated,” Tommy added. “We’re just a few minutes out, TK. Can you hold on for us?”

“Not going anywhere…” He felt his words slur and his eyes slipped shut. Judd probably yelled at him to stay awake. Tommy probably followed suit. But he didn’t hear any of it. He didn’t hear much after that. Not for awhile. The next thing he knew, he was waking up behind a curtained off area on an uncomfortable bed. He shifted. An oxygen mask had replaced his surgical one from work. His left arm was bandaged thickly and strapped down to his chest.

And his head…

“Mr. Strand?” TK blinked and saw a doctor step up to the bed. She was dressed in full PPE, making her expressions all the more unreadable. “Back with us?”

“M-maybe.”

She rounded the bed and checked his vitals. She gently lifted the oxygen from his face and shown a light into his eyes. “You gave your crew quite the scare from the sound of things.”

He glanced around the partition, expecting his dad or—Judd! Judd was who was in the ambulance with him. But no one was there.

“I’m sorry, but Mr. Ryder had to wait out in the parking lot. Protocols right now.” She shrugged, giving off a sad air as she spoke. “But, I think those same protocols are going to let you out of here despite the grade two concussion you have going on.”

“Grade two?”

“Afraid so.”

He groaned. He brought up his right hand to rub at his face. He felt more bandages along his forehead and cheek.

“You have some stitches along your hairline. Be careful.” The doctor’s gloved hands covered his own and pulled them away. “It’s not as bad as the amount you have in your arm, but it’s going to hurt.”

“How b-bad?”

“You have eight stitches alone your forehead. And another fifteen on one bad spot on your wrist. The whole arm though…it’s got some bad abrasions. You managed to not break it, but it’s delicate right now. You did break some ribs, though, hun.”

TK bit his lip as she listed off his injuries. “When can I-I leave?”

She shook her head. “Normally, I’d want to keep you for observation. But, given everything, if you can prove you will have someone to monitor and help you for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, I’ll let you go. I’m always afraid we’ll need the beds…”

“Yes ma’am.” He took a shaky breath. “I live with parents.”

She nodded and clicked a few buttons on his monitor. “Well, I’ll get the paperwork and get you out of here. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to rush things but…”

“Pandemic?”

“Unfortunately.” She shrugged. “I’ll send a nurse in soon to help you change.”

TK furrowed his brow. He hadn’t even realized he was in a hospital gown and not his uniform. Before he could reply, the doctor was gone again. A nurse soon replaced her. He could tell he was still feeling effects of the concussion…it was a struggle to track everything. The nurse was patient with him, helping him into his dusty, bloody uniform. He eased TK’s arm out of a sling and through the holes of his t-shirt. It hurt. Everything really hurt. The sling was put back on and the nurse slid TK’s sweatshirt over his shoulders, not bothering to put his arms through the sleeves.

“Ready to get out of here?”

TK just nodded. He barely remembered being in there. And had no idea how long he had been. Soon, the nurse was helping him to sit in a wheelchair and asking him to sign off on things. He did as he was told and allowed the nurse to wheel him out. Judd was already waiting at the exit, leaning against his truck.

“Welcome back,” Judd teased. “Ready to get home?”

“Hey.” The nurse wheeled TK to the truck and helped him stand. Judd came around and took up his bad side. “Thanks.”

“Any time. Though….I’d like to have more time between these visits.”

  
“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Alright, Mr. Strand. Here are your discharge instructions. If anything changes, give us a call or have your friend bring you back.”

“I’ll makes sure his boyfriend knows,” Judd answered.

TK tensed at that, but didn’t comment. Judd and the nurse helped him up and into the truck. He sank into the seats with a deep sigh. He noticed the time on the truck’s console. It had been a few hours since the initial call. He barely remembered any of it.

“Ready to get home?” Judd asked as he hopped into the driver’s seat.

“Um…mom’s working. I don’t want to bother her.”

Judd raised an eyebrow. “Don’t think you’d be botherin’ her but your dad mentioned that. Why I’m takin’ you over to Carlos’s for the night.”

“No we—“

“Are fighting. I heard you. But…I don’t see any other option here.”

“Can’t you just take me back to the station? I’ll crash in my bunk and—“

“What happens when a call goes off? Who’s going to watch ya while we work? Buttercup? I don’t think so, kid.”

TK groaned. “You don’t understand.”

“Try me…”

TK sighed. He knew there was no winning. So he talked. For the first time all week, he shared what had happened at the farmer’s market. How he had gone from being Carlos’s boyfriend to the friend without any warning.

Judd whistled low, but continued down roads TK knew were taking them further from the fire station and closer to Carlos’s place. “That’s rough.”

“Yeah.”

“So what was his reason?”

TK huffed. “I don’t know. He wouldn’t tell me.”

“Did you ask?”

“Of course I asked!” TK snapped.

“Well, what did he say?” Judd remained calm, which only served to give TK more of a headache.

“Just that it was complicated.”

“Is he not out?”

“No, they know.” TK rubbed at his temples. “I assumed he didn’t want them to meet me. There’s something about me. And—“

“Hey, don’t do that to yourself. You don’t know that. And if I know anything about Reyes, it ain’t that.”

“Then what is it?”

“That’s something you need to talk to him about.”

TK groaned. His head hurt and this was not helping at all. “I will. But not tonight. I feel like shit. And don’t really want to deal with this.”

“I know. And if there was any other option, I’d go with it. But, everyone I know that you could go be with is working.”

“Even your dad?”

“TK, I’m not letting my old man watch you! I worry about him on his own as it is. I’m not adding you to that mix.”

“But—“

“No buts. You’re going to your boyfriend’s.”

TK swallowed thickly at that. “What if he isn’t my boyfriend anymore?” He looked away, gazing out the window as Carlos’s road came into view.

“Did he say that?” Judd pulled over in front of Carlos’s place. TK could see the lights on in the living room and kitchen.

He groaned. “No but he asked me if we were breaking up and we didn’t really finish that conversation.”

“Do you want to break up?”

“No,” TK glanced at Judd, biting his lip. “But—“

“No buts then. Just talk to him. Preferably in the morning after your ass has rested.”

TK all but pouted. He rubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“Definitely.” Judd put the truck into park. His phone lit up with texts and alerts. He cursed under his breath and grabbed it to respond.

“Everything okay?” TK asked.

“Yeah…getting called out to a crash site across town. Tommy’s askin’ if I can meet your dad there to help out.”

TK nodded. “Guess that is my cue to go, huh? Unless you are going to let me come along and—“

“Cute. But hell no. Your ass if going to be off work for a few weeks if that concussion is anything to go by.”

“I figured.” TK undid his seatbelt with shaking hands. He arm throbbed, joining alongside the pounding echoing through his head. He whimpered as the belt caught on his sling.

Judd gave him a wary look. “Easy, kid.” Judd reached over to steady him. Do you need help up to Carlos’s?”

TK shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“Sure you are.” Judd just shook his head. He reached into the back and grabbed TK’s backpack from the floor. “Grabbed this from the station. Figured you’d want to change.”

TK furrowed his brow and glanced down. He was in his uniform pants and tee still. He hadn’t even realized what he was wearing. “Yeah. I don’t remember what I have here.” He took the bag and slung it onto his good shoulder. He grazed a few bruises on his side but settled. “Thanks. I appreciate everything.”

“Call me tomorrow?”

“Yeah…I’ll probably go home tomorrow or back to the station.”

Judd sighed loudly. “Just talk to your boy. And let me know if you need me to pick you up. Or call your mom. Something. Don’t just try to walk home or something stupid. Please? I’ve gotten enough gray hairs from your dumbassery to last a lifetime.”

“This wasn’t my fault,” TK huffed.

“I know. But…just be careful and stay. Let Carlos take care of you. He’ll want to. I really think he will.”

TK didn’t feel too convinced, but just nodded. He slowly got out of the truck, pain shooting through his body once he was upright. He let himself lean against the truck as he adjusted.

“You sure you don’t need help?” Judd leaned forward to check TK from his place in the driver’s seat.

“I’m good.” TK took a couple breathes and nodded to Judd. “I’ll be fine. You should go help the crew. They’ll probably need you more than me.” He shrugged his bag up on his arm more. It was awkward without the use of his left. “Thanks for the ride.”

“I would say any time brother, but…”

“Stop getting hurt.” TK rolled his eyes. “Got it. Be careful and watch out for Cap for me.”

“Will do. Talk to Carlos.” Judd gave him a pointed look and reached over to shut the door for TK.

TK sighed and saved goodbye. He knew Judd was still watching him as he walked up to the door. He tried not to dwell on that. He knew Judd was just making sure he got in okay…and that he didn’t try to run away. He chewed on his lip nervously. He briefly thought about grabbing his keys from his bag, but wasn’t so sure Carlos would like him to just use his key. Not when he hadn’t in over a week.

_“Are we breaking up?”_

His head ached as he knocked on the door. He shifted anxiously, causing more pain to spread through his battered body. He should have just made Judd take him home. Anywhere. He started thinking of places he could go instead, as the seconds ticked by. He nearly had decided on just leaving and walking back to the station, concussion and all, when the door opened.

“TK?” Carlos gasped.

“Um hi.” TK felt his hands shake. He left toyed anxiously with his sling. His sweatshirt covered it from Carlos’s view.

“What—you’re hurt.” Carlos stepped out onto his doorstep. “What happened?” His hands fluttered at TK’s sides, causing him to wince in anticipated pain. “I”m sorry,” Carlos quickly replied.

TK shook his head. It only served to hurt more. He shut his eyes and tried to take a deeper breath. It pulled at his ribs. God everything just hurt.

“Mijo?”

TK’s eyes shot open at that. He saw Carlos’s mom once more, standing just behind Carlos in what looked like a pair of pajamas. TK couldn’t help but pale all the more at the sight.

Neither said anything for a moment, prompting her to speak again.

“Is everything okay?”

Carlos opened his mouth to speak but TK beat him to it. “Yeah. Yeah…I just. I’m just…I’ll go.”

“Carlos?”

“TK, no. You’re hurt. I—is that stitches?”

“I’m fine. I don’t want to impose. It’s fine.” He took a step backwards. He felt his breath catch in his throat, panic and pain getting the better of him.

“TK no. You’re hurt. Come inside. Please.”

“No. It’s okay. Have a good night with your mom. I’m fine.” He started walking backwards, trying to move away. To go anywhere. Anywhere but here.

Carlos, however, had other thoughts. He reached out and grabbed at TK’s arm. His left arm. The one that was sporting a lot of bruises, scrapes, and stitches under his AFD zip up. Carlos couldn’t have known. But damned if it didn’t hurt like hell. Between that and the pounding in his head, he couldn’t keep his footing. He started to slip.

“Woah. Hey. I’ve got you.” Carlos grabbed him around his torso, trying to keep him upright. The pressure on his bruised ribs didn’t help, but he managed to not pass out.

Just barely.

Carlos pulled TK up and inside the condo, taking on most of his weight.

“Carlos? What’s wrong, mi amor?”

TK wanted to protest as Carlos guided him onto the couch. His vision was blurry but he could see Carlos’s mom —Andrea— moving about and helping. He felt them pull his sweatshirt off his shoulders and reveal his sling.

“Ty, what happened? Are you with me? Babe?”

TK flinched at the use of the pet name. He wanted to gage Andrea’s reaction. To see what was happening. But his vision was too swimmy and everything felt too much.

“TK?”

“Work accident,” he managed to grunt out. “I’m fine.”

Carlos gave him a stern and worried look at that. “Mami? Can you gave some ice from the kitchen?”

TK didn’t see her leave. Or return. Instead, he just felt cold icepacks on his ribs and someone checking over his injuries. A hand found the head injuries…and then…he kind of lost everything…

The next time he came to, the light had changed. So had the surroundings. He shifted and felt a softness that was very different from the leather of the couch under him. He moved, groaning as his ribs protested the movement. The motion woke him up the rest of the way. He sucked in a sharp breath and opened his eyes more. He took in the familiar space —Carlos’s bedroom.

But…no Carlos to be seen.

TK let himself relax onto the pillows. He was out of his work clothes and in a clean tee and pair of pajama pants. He glanced at the side of the bed and saw the alarm clock reading as early the next morning.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself. He rubbed his good hand over his face. His fingers grazed the gauze pad where the stitches were. “Owe.”

“Easy…I already changed that once.”

TK startled, looking up to see Carlos walking into the room with two mugs. He came closer to the bed and set them on the nightstand.

“Sorry,” TK whispered. He started to push the blanket away, but Carlos stopped his hands.

“It’s okay.” Carlos glanced anxiously at the bed and back at TK. “Can I sit?” He waited for TK to nod assent. “How are you feeling?”

TK blinked, trying to clear his head. Clear the emotions. Everything. “Um…hurting. I think?”

“Judd said you are sporting a grade two concussion. Eight stitches on your forehead under that gauze. A bunch more on your arm.” Carlos’s hand twitched, almost as if it wanted to take TK’s in his own. “My mom and I changed out your bandages last night.”

TK winced at the mention of Andrea. “I’m sorry. I didn’t…I shouldn’t have come. I didn’t meant to interrupt.” He rubbed at his eyes again. “How long have I been out?”

“Mom and I got you up here around eleven last night. Some time around then I think.” Carlos pulled blankets up around TK some. “I called Judd and your dad after that. They told me what happened. So we’ve been waking you up every couple hours and do the checks. This is the most coherent you’ve been in eight hours though.”

TK nodded slowly. “I didn’t mean to pass out on you.”

Carlos returned the nod. “And I didn’t mean to make you feel like you weren’t important to me.”

TK couldn’t help but look up at that. “What was I supposed to think?” He snapped. "You told your mom I was just a friend and you…” He trailed off with a wince. The outburst too much for his injuries.

“I’m so sorry, Ty.” Carlos shifted and brought his hands up to cradle TK’s aching head. “It’s okay. Take a breath. Please.”

“Why?” TK exhaled. “Why did you tell them I was a friend?”

Carlos’s thumb brushed against TK’s cheek. “Because I was afraid of how they’d react.” TK opened his mouth to speak, but Carlos continued. “Not because of you. But me. This is all on me.” TK gave him a look to go on. “I just…it’s been awhile since I let them meet a guy. The last one, they got really attached to. And I didn’t want them to take that out on you. To be hurt again. Any of it. I don’t know…it sounded good in my head at the time. But now. It’s just…”

“Kind of dumb?” TK supplied.

Carlos huffed out a humorless laugh. “Very dumb of me.” He shifted so that he was shoulder to shoulder with TK. “I’m sorry. I want us. I want you. I shouldn’t have done that. I should have talked to you.” He squeezed TK’s hand. “My mom figured it out. As soon as you left the market. She just didn’t call me out on it until last night.”

“What’d she say?” TK couldn’t help but let his head fall against Carlos’s shoulder. He was just hurting too much to try to keep the distance. Carlos seemed to relax at the touch.

“Oh she chewed me out. I don’t think she has yelled at me that much in a long time.”

“Sounds like she’d get along well with my mom.”

“That’d be a force,” Carlos agreed. “But seriously, she came over last night and laid into me. She just showed up with an overnight bag and wine and laid into me over it all. For keeping you from them. For not owning up to it. For hurting you.”

“Yeah?” TK shifted so that he could see Carlos’s face better.

“Yeah. And I’m so sorry for that. For hurting you.”

“So what are we?” TK blurted out, the anxiety getting to be too much.

“I want us. If you can forgive me.”

TK pushed himself up. Carlos grabbed him to steady him in the bed. He leaned forward and kiss Carlos’s lips. “Please don’t do that again. I don’t…please.”

“I won’t.” Carlos leaned forward and gave TK another kiss in return.

“I see someone got his head out of his ass.”

The boys both startled at the voice. Carlos’s mom walked into the room with a tray of food.

“Mami,” Carlos groaned. 

“Don’t start with me,” she returned. She gave him a stern look but softened as she took in TK. “Now, I don’t believe we got to be properly introduced.”

“Um…

“Mom!”

“Mijo, you should introduce us.” Andrea set the tray down on the nightstand and pulled up a nearby chair. She raised her eyebrow at Carlos until he sat back up with a slight groan.

“TK, this is my mom Andrea. Mami, this is my _boyfriend,_ TK.”

“It’s nice to meet you, sweetie,” Andrea said, her face softening again. TK started to sit up but she reached out to stop him. “You’re good where you are, TK. It looks like you had a rough night.”

“Um,yeah, bad call.” He took a breath. “It’s nice to meet you too, ma’am. I’m sorry about last night. I—“

“Nothing to apologize for. It looks like you needed help.”

Carlos squeezed his hand. “I’m glad you came. Promise.”

TK wasn’t sure what to say. Everything was…not what he expected. He didn’t think he’d be in bed with Carlos. With his mother sitting beside him. While he was concussed and hurt. Hell…maybe he was dreaming. Or hallucinating. Or—

“This is real,” Carlos chuckled.

TK groaned. “Was I talking out loud?”

“You were.”

Andrea laughed softly. “How about some food so you can take some more medicine and get back to resting?”

TK started to protest but Carlos stopped him. “Mami is a better cook than me.”

“And I will prove that to you later. But for now, I thought we’d start with something small. I wasn’t sure how you’d be feeling so…eggs, toast, and some fruit. We can go from there.”

Andrea set the food on the bed and helped TK sit up. Carlos took up the space on his good side while Andrew helps don his bad. Once he was leaning against the headboard, Andrea and Carlos helped him get the food on his lap. Carlos grabbed the mug and set it down. TK took a sip, making a face when he realized it wasn’t coffee.

“I know,” Carlos replied. “You aren’t a tea fan. But you need rest. Not caffeine.”

“I think I’ll sleep either way.”

“Sleep soon, but first, food.” Andrea pushed the plate closer to him. “Eat up, sweetheart.”

TK smiled shyly and grabbed a grape from the plate. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Andrea,” she corrected. “So…tell me about yourself, TK. If you feel up to it.”

Despite the last twenty-four hours, all the pain, he felt better in a lot of ways than he had all week. Carlos shifted to support his back as he ate the food his mom had fixed. It definitely wasn’t what he expected, but he would take it.

“Well, I’m a firefighter…”


End file.
